ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Hippolyta
|image = Hippolyta.png |image-size = 250px |image-caption = Portrayed by: Ellen Hollman |Created By= Bard |status= Active |Gender=Female |Age= 3999 |Species= Fae |Position= Former Fae of Summer & Queen of the Amazons |affiliation = Amazons, Seasons}}One of the first Fae created by the gods, the Fae that came to be known as Summer was a living embodiment of the season she brought to the land. Though happy and care free for a time, the loss of her first love sent her on a downward spiral into fury and vengeance that found her seeking out and rescuing battered women to indoctrinate with her own ideologies. Eventually her own inflated sense of self-importance saw her helping to leading the Great War against the Gods, and it was that same ego that also saw her and her women exiled to the land of Allutheria where she has been building her army and strengthening her people ever since. Summer Summer was one of the first Fae created by the Gods and was gifted by the Green Man with power over the season of Summer. She took great delight in her season and reveled in the joy of the warmth, sun, and even storms whenever she was given sway over Ga'leah. She was always loathe to relinquish control of the lands to one of her siblings but despised no season so much as winter. The bone-chilling cold and absence of color was painful for the Fae of Summer, even if she found a friend and rival in the Fae of Winter. Gifted with limitless energy and a desire for adventure, it was the Green Man who first placed a blade in Summer's hand and began instructing her on the ways of combat. It was the Green Man that first gave her a taste for violence. Myrine It was during her early years as the Fae of Summer that Summer first encountered the Fae woman who would steal her heart, Myrine. Although promised to a warlord who had taken control of a large swath of the land, Myrine quickly found herself falling in love Summer as well. Though Myrine feared what her betrothed might do, Summer ensured her that she could fight the warlord and win with ease. Unfortunately, there would never be an opportunity for a fair fight. The night before Summer and Myrine were to run away together, the warlord discovered his betrothed treachery and has Myrine as well as every female fae in her service brutally slaughtered and left for Summer and the location of the intended romantic rendezvous. Upon seeing what the warlord had done, Summer went insane with grief and anger, massacring the warlord and his men in retribution. Afterwards, she sought out the solace of her sister Spring, to overcome with her loss to even bring Summer to the land for a time. Birth of the Amazons When at last Hippolyta emerged from her sister's care, she had become a woman with a purpose. No more would she allow women to be victimized by men. She would find them, free them, and teach them to be strong as Summer was. Her actions caused some of the men to call her a Freer of Horses because she was liberating the women they used as brood-mares. She took the name 'Hippolyta' in honor of the barbs thrown at her by those men, insults she wore as a badge of honor. The first woman she recruited to her cause was not one she saved, but one who saved herself. Larentya became the first of the Amazons, both sister in arms and strong shoulders to bare. Together the two women set about liberating women all over Ga'leah from their male captors and abusers. Each of the women in turn was taken to the land Hippolyta dubbed the Summer Country where they had no need to fear for their lives or their safety and they could live in peace. Although Hippolyta attempted to give shelter and sanctuary to children as well, one such attempt with a small boy proved unsuccessful when, as the boy grew, he became increasingly more possessive of some of the young girls and belligerent to the women who cared for him. Unhappily, Hippolyta was forced to kill the child herself and declare that no man could ever enter the Summer Country. Despite the company of Larentia and the other Amazons, Hippolyta's heart was still empty from the loss of Myrine. In a desperate attempt to fill the emptiness, Hippolyta set about to become a mother. But she could not allow just any man to father her daughter. She needed to find the strongest and most powerful men in the land. And so, Hippolyta seduced not one, but three of the gods into fathering daughters for the Amazons Queen. When other Amazons expresed a desire to become a mother, Hippolyta sent them out to find strong and powerful men to father their daughters as well. With the understanding, that no male children would be allowed to remain in the Summer Country but would instead be exiled. The Great War As the numbers of the Amazons grew and Hippolyta began teaching the women of the Summer Country how to fight and defend themselves, Hippolyta began to question the superiority of the gods. She had many women who worshiped and loved her. Was she not equal to the gods, then? She had great power for she was the one who brought Summer to the lands each year. Moreover, how could she tell her Amazons never to bend a knee to a man when she bent her knee to the male members of the Pantheon? And so, together with the other Seasons and the Endless, Hippolyta brought war to the gods determined to earn her freedom. She and her Amazons fought valiantly and without fear, for if they were to lose they would but die a noble death in battle and it was better to die free than live in slavery. It did not take long, however, for Hippolyta to realize that they were no match for the gods. Though she wanted to make one final assault on the gods for glory and a dignified death, her brother the Fae of Winter had already fled in fear. The war was lost. Exile Though Hippolyta expected to be killed, she and her Amazons were instead exiled to Allutheria with the rest of the Fae. But Hippolyta was given an added punishment, a girdle which she herself could not remove that bound her to the land of Allutheria until she was freed from it. A symbol of slavery that she could not remove or forget. Hippolyta set out immediately for a distant corner of their new land used the raw magic of Allutheria to create a new home for her Amazons, Themyscira. Here, she determined, the Amazons would grow and thrive and become stronger even than they had been in Ga'leah. One day the girdle would be removed. One day the Amazons would be free once more. And woe be to any man who got in her way. A Master Race and the Blight During their Exile in Allutheria, the Amazons grew even stronger under Hippolyta's leadership. Their culture flourished as they used what resources were at their disposal to continue to produce strong female offspring, train, and prepare for the day that they were free once more. Hippolyta took a special interest in the gladiators, men they trained to kill each other in large arenas for the amusement of the Amazons and to determine if any of them were worthy of fathering a new generation of Amazons. She even, occasionally, invited visitors like Teleute to witness and gamble upon a match. Although the Blight had not yet penetrated the walls of Themyscira, Hippolyta was still concerned with the menace and the Walking Starvation which accompanied it. When her lover and second in command almost perished on a recruitment mission when she and her women encountered a Blighted village, the possible cost of the Blight hit much too close to home.